


Beach Boy

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Mark Andrews One Shot [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Beach Boy

If someone was to ask you what the best part of the day after a PROGRESS tour show in Southampton was, you would definitely say it was getting to mess around with all your friends on the beach… especially if you knew that a certain Welsh high-flyer was going to be there too.

That’s where you were now. It was early in the day and so far only you and a few of the girls were at the beach. It was already promising to be a nice day. You’d managed to get your usual spot on the beach… close to a sea front pub, to keep Jimmy happy. You’d just laid your towel on the sand when you heard a familiar voice calling out.

“{Y/N}!”

You turned and smiled brightly when you saw Mark sprinting down the beach towards you. You can’t remember how many times you’d had dreams that had started exactly like this. You quickly shook the thought from your head and waved at him.

“Hey Mark!”

“Finally found ya,” he chuckled, when he reached you. “I somehow knew you’d be one of the first ones here.”

“I always am,” you shrugged.

“Here at sunrise?”

“How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess?” he shrugged.

The truth was he’d actually driven passed earlier and saw you sat on the beach watching the sunrise. It’d taken all his willpower to not stop in the middle of the road and come over and watch it with you. There was something about the way the early morning light caught your form that had taken his breath away. He wished he could be more confident with telling you how he feels about you, but he always ended up turning into a complete goofball around you.

You snapped him out of his thoughts by waving the sunscreen bottle at him.

“Huh?” he blinked.

“In your own world again?” you chuckled. “I was just asking if you could put some sunscreen on my back for me…”

“Oh, sure,” he said, taking the bottle from your hands.

You noticed how his hands seemed to be shaking as he took the bottle from you. You gasped softly when his hands met your shoulders, a combination of his touch and the cold sunscreen touching your already warm skin.

“Sorry,” he muttered behind you.

“It’s okay,” you smiled. “I’ll return the favour if you like?”

“I..um…yeah, thanks,” he sputtered.

After a few minutes Mark reluctantly said you were covered. Smiling you took the bottle from him and started to help him cover up with sunscreen. You couldn’t help but be fascinated at the way his muscles felt under your fingertips. All too soon you had to stop.

“T-there you go. No chance of burning now,” you said as he turned back to face you.

“T-thanks,” he blushed.

Your breath caught in your throat when you realised how close the two of you were standing. You were almost sure that he was leaning a little closer to you, when he suddenly pulled away as Jimmy called out to both of you. Without a word, Mark turned and started walking towards Jimmy. You sighed softly as you watched him. Had you really just imagined him getting closer or was he really going to kiss you?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone else had arrived over the last few hours and were now enjoying the sun in various forms. You’d decided to take a break from all the fun and just sit for a while. You’d sat on your towel with your legs stretched out in front of you. Without realising it, you started to look along the beach trying to see Mark.

“He can’t be that hard to find,” you thought to yourself.

Despite thinking that you couldn’t see him anywhere with the rest of your friends. You felt your heart drop a little when you realised you couldn’t see him. Surely he hadn’t left without saying goodbye, had he? You sighed scanning along the beach again when you felt a pair of hands cover your eyes.

“Guess who?”

You smiled as you heard his voice and decided to play along.

“Um… Ligero? No, wait, Flash?”

“Really? That was just cruel,” he chuckled letting his hands drop.

You smiled as you turned to face him.

“Oh, it was you,” you giggled. “You were going to be my next guess.”

He smiled and held his hand out for you.

“C'mere,” he smiled. “I’ve got something to show you that I think you’ll like.”

“Oh?” you replied, intrigued. “Okay then.”

You let him pull you to your feet and he started walking with you, his hand still gently holding yours.

“So, where are you taking me?” you asked as you both walked further away from the rest of your friends.

“It’s a surprise.”

“You’re not gonna drag me away to kill me are you?” you joked.

“Would you have come with me if you thought I’d do that?” he chuckled.

“Good point.”

You walked with Mark to a secluded spot on the beach where there were two blankets stretched out next to each other and a basket in front of them.

“Surprise,” he said softly.

“Mark, what’s all this for?” you giggled, following him over.

“Well, I kinda wanted to spend a bit of time with just you… If that’s okay?”

“I’d love that,” you smiled.

Mark helped you sit on one of the towels and sat down on the other. He pulled two glasses from the basket, handing one to you, before pulling out a bottle of {Y/F/W}. Mark was so nervous that he couldn’t get the bottle open, which you thought was cute.

“It’s okay. We can save it for later,” you smiled, hoping to calm his nerves.

He nodded and reached inside the basket, only to realise that it was empty. In his rush to make everything perfect he’d forgotten to pack the food.

“Well this has gone majorly wrong,” he sighed, hanging his head. “I’m sorry {Y/N}. I wanted to do something special for you so I could show you how amazing I think you are, and I’ve totally screwed it all up.”

“Mark,” you said softly, reaching across to take hold of his hand. “It’s okay, really. I love the fact you wanted to do something nice for me.”

“Even if I screwed it up?”

“Even if it went a little less to plan than you’d have liked. And just because we can’t have a picnic doesn’t mean we can’t spend time together… just us.”

“You still want to spend time with me?” he asked, a little surprised.

“Yes,” you chuckled, sliding a little closer to him.

Mark took your hint and closed the gap between the two of you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You laid your head on his shoulder, while you both just watched the waves crashing against the shore.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for months,” he said quietly. “Except every time I tried talking to you I turn into this giant nerdy goofball.”

“You’re talking to me now…,” you pointed out. “Besides, I think it’s really cute when you’re a goofball.”

“You think you’d like it if I was your goofball?” he asked nervously.

“You already are,” you smiled, kissing his cheek.

Mark turned his head and looked at you.

“Can I…?” he asked, his eyes flicking down to your lips.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

Mark smiled and gently let his lips touch yours. It wasn’t forced, it wasn’t too soft, it was almost as if his lips had been made for yours.


End file.
